


Tiki Torch

by DeviousMorgan



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bad Cooking, Eating, Farting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousMorgan/pseuds/DeviousMorgan
Summary: Tiki brings a whole new definition to "rump roast."
Kudos: 5





	Tiki Torch

Being the oracle of a beloved deity was hard work. Since her introduction to the Shepherds as part of their main force, Tiki found herself wracked with a lot of responsibility. For one, with her being the very blood of Naga, many people who lived in Valm's villages and towns looked to her for guidance and reassurance during such dark times. On top of also being a soldier, this kind of work of being a religious emissary was quite taxing. 

It wasn't all bad, though. Many of the people were gracious enough to spare some of their offerings to the Voice as thanks for her kind words and calming presence. Upon her return to camp, the ancient dragon held in her arms a large basket full of delicious, ripe apples. She was quick to have a few of the fresh, red fruits on her walk back, enjoying the juicy treat to indulge herself for a day of good deeds. By the time she had returned to the Shepherd's encampment, the small mountain of apples had been witted down to a mere three. Before, she had enough to gift one per Shepherd, but now she barely had any at all.

An embarrassed blush spread across her pale cheeks, coming to the realization that she had gorged herself without any restraint and paid it no mind. If Say'ri saw such a display, she surely would get an earful. 

Bah. The Chon'sin princess was kind and fair, but her constant insistence of placing Tiki on some unreachable pedestal was tiresome. So what if she maybe overfed on some food every now and then? Dragons required more energy than the typical human and therefore, more food. And besides the fact, apples were just too tasty for her to not get a little carried away every so often. Ah well. Such is life for a manakete. 

Finally reentering camp, Tiki noticed a numerous amount of potential camp fires ready to be set ablaze. It was standard procedure at this point. A few days ago, a random Risen attack lead to the Shepherds' mess tent being torn to shreds. With no proper kitchen to prepare meals, everyone resorted to camp fire dining for the foreseeable future. Not that she would complain. Fireside boar was surprisingly tasty if you could get over the lack of seasoning. 

Searching through camp for her husband and child, Tiki found Robin and Morgan sitting close to their tent some ways away with a small pig set up for a rotisserie style cook out. As she approached, she noticed the older tactician struggle to get a good fire started. 

"Come on, come on..." Robin grunted as he scraped two rocks together to produce a spark. "I could swear this sounded far easier in the books." 

Morgan sat just behind her father, head resting in her hands and stomach groaning for food. Her glum expression changed when she saw her mother approach, however. 

"Mother's back!" The smaller tactician exclaimed. 

"Oh! Welcome home, Tiki!" Robin looked up from his futile efforts to greet his wife. "How was your latest sermon in that village?"

"It was just fine, love. The townspeople were even so kind as to gift me a bounty of apples for coming to visit them." Tiki presented the "bounty" as it were, to her family. Both father and daughter looked to only see three fruits rolling around in their wicker container. "I... may have had a few on the way here..." Tiki bashfully admitted. 

"No matter. We're just about to have dinner anyway. If I could just get this fire to start..." Robin crouched back down to continue to try and get a decent flame going. 

Tiki held back a laugh while she watched her husband try and fail to get a traditional fire started. She knew he could solve this quite easily but could tell he was putting on a show for Morgan's sake. "Dear, I'm sure Morgan appreciates the effort, but perhaps it would be best to save the theatrics for another time." 

Robin exhaled and relented to his wife's wisdom all too quickly. He was on the verge of giving up anyway. "You're right. I'll be back with a tome." Robin tossed the two flint rocks over his shoulder carelessly and walked to his tent for the better option. 

Tiki seated herself right next to Morgan and was prepared to strike up a conversation with her. That is, until she heard her daughter's tummy rumble, aching for something to eat. Seeing that knowing smile on her mother's face made Morgan shrink a bit and retreat into her hood.

"It's nothing to feel embarrassed about, little one. You can't help it if your father is lousy at making a camp fire with nature's tools." 

Morgan cracked a little bit of a smile. He was pretty terrible at this, huh? Her ears were then treated to the sound of her mother's stomach complaining as well, giving her cause to grin a bit more. 

"It sounds like you can't wait to eat either, mother." Morgan teased. 

"I-I'm afraid mine is a growl of a different sort, love." Tiki admitted, placing her hand over her bellyful of apples. 

Manaketes need for higher amounts of energy naturally leads to them being able to burn and digest food much faster than ordinary humans. This means that for Tiki, by the time her walk from town was over, all the food she had consumed had already passed through most of her system and had broken down. To put it in simple terms; the large amount of fiber Tiki had consumed from those apples were starting to make the rounds and her body was telling her that it needed a way out and soon.

Ordinarily, Tiki would take the time to excuse herself and find some place more private to pass gas, far from where anyone could hear (or smell) the fumes of her bowels. However, seeing Morgan was so crestfallen over having to wait for dinner, Tiki came to the idea that her daughter needed a bit of a reason to smile.

"Care to see something fun, little one?" Tiki asked, drawing Morgan's attention. 

The older Manakete shuffled in her seat, scooting back a bit so that her rear was just barely off of the log she sat upon. One clench of the bowels later and...

 _Fwooosh_!

A plume of aqua-blue fire rose up from the oracle's backside, barely missing her dress and scorching a hole right through her undergarments. 

Morgan's eyes stretched wider than the seas as she leaned back lest her eyebrows be singed off from the heat. 

"Mother...? Did you just...?" 

Tiki nodded with a proud grin about her. "I did. But I decided to give it a bit more... flare."

The younger dragon tried her best to remain stone faced, but her burgeoning smile betrayed her necessity to remain that way. She placed her hands over her mouth and leaned forward, laughing into her lap. She had never seen something so simultaneously ridiculous and cool! 

The Voice was delighted to see Morgan a little bit more upbeat now. THat said, her stomach growled for yet another release. It took a considerable amount of strength to keep her from releasing all her pent up gas with that one little demonstration, but it seemed that doing so only worsened the need. 

Well, when nature calls... 

Tiki's eyes set upon the raw hunk of meat that hung over the yet unlit fire. Robin had been taking an awful long time to retrieve a simple fire tome, so perhaps it was time for her to take matters into her own hands. 

"Morgan! Have a look at this now!" Tiki called.

Morgan lifted her head up, face now pink from her laughter. She bore witness to her normally graceful and poised mother bending over with her ass pointed directly towards her dinner with her hand reaching back to lift her skirt out of the way. Suddenly, things got a little less funny. 

In an instant, Tiki had clenched her eyes shut, putting all her strength into a mighty release! 

_**BBBBEEEERRRRRPPPPTHTHTHTHTH!** _

A loud, bassy fart erupted from the dragon's ass that rivaled orchestral instruments with a pillar of flame coming directly from her anus that wouldn't look out of place were she using her mouth to do so. The lacy red panties she was wearing had turned to ash and fallen clean off her body to the ground in the wake of her intestinal eruption. Once the flames had died down with startling speed, the meat that had been hovering over the campfire was now nearly perfectly cooked with few burnt spots to speak of. The wood underneath had been ignited as well, leaving a gentle blue flame flickering below the slightly overdone meal. 

Tiki quickly seated herself back onto the log, doing her best to cover her intimate region with her hands, having lost her coverings. Some of the nearby members of the camp had turned to see what that demonic-in-nature noise was only to see Tiki acting completely normal with no explanation as to what the hell that sound was. 

It was very weird and inexplicable to everyone else, but they all returned to their previous conversations shortly after. 

Morgan sat still, mouth agape at what she just saw. Meanwhile, Robin had finally returned with a spellbook in hand only to see that the fire for their dinner had already been lit. 

"You just couldn't wait for me to handle it, could you? Robin mock chided his wife as he took a seat. 

"Don't feel bad, my love. I was simply properly equipped for the task." Tiki winked with a teasing tongue pointing out her mouth. 

"Well, fire breath or tome spells, cooked meat tastes all the same to me." Robin set the book down and began to rotate the meat over the fire before he realized it looked like it was finished cooking. 

"Gods, you must have been starving." Robin was taken aback by his so swiftly prepared meal. 

Splitting the meat equally for the three of them, Robin handed out the portions to his wife and daughter. Morgan's jaw still hung open, unable to move past what she just saw. At some point, Tiki stepped in and closed her daughter's mouth for her, though her expression remained that of complete horror and a tinge of admiration. And a few traces of disgust... Was she really expected to eat this? After the things she had just seen...

Her father, blissfully unaware of the method of preparation, quickly took a large bite into his serving. Right as he did so, he took note of the rather alien flavor. 

"That's odd, I don't remember seasoning the meat with anything fancy." He commented with his mouth a bit full. Looking over to his family, he encouraged them to have a bite as well. "Is it me, or does the meat taste kind of... spicy?" Robin asked. 

Morgan, now thoroughly having lost her appetite, set her dinner down and walked off to find something to eat that wasn't bursting with "spice." 

Robin merely shrugged away his daughter's fickle stomach and continued to consume the meat with extra heat. All the while, Tiki watched her husband gleefully enjoying her latest attempt at a home cooked meal. 


End file.
